Thrity Meters
by SexyRaichu
Summary: Aclaro que esta es una historia totalmente mía, que no pude subir a Facebook por problemas de internet. :/


Mi nombre es Ethian Greenwood, 21 años, un novelista fracasado de por aquí en Inglaterra. Vivo en unos edificios al sur de Londres, donde se desarrolla un sinfín de sucesos, los cuales son los que estás a punto de leer.

Todo comenzó un viernes por la tarde, en pleno otoño.

Después de un extenso y agotador día haciendo las comprar del mes, caminé a casa cargando más de veinte bolsas repartidas entre mis brazos, mis manos, y mi boca, ¿qué por qué no tomé un taxi? Bueno, porque como todo escritor poco mencionado, mi dinero con mucha suerte alcanzaba A VECES como para abastecerme de comida y pagar los gastos comunes de mi pequeño departamento, en fin.

Llegué a la puerta del condominio, como mencioné anteriormente, hecho una verdadera mula de carga. Del portero no había señales, algunas veces no tengo idea de por qué le pagan. No me quedaba otra que esperar a que éste regresara de su posible caminata por el terreno, al menos esto de daría un momento para descansar mis brazos y por sobre todo, la mandíbula.

Habrán pasado quince interminables minutos en los que el vejete aún no volvía, mantenía la esperanza de que al menos una de mis vecinas se asomara y me abrieran la puerta, pero no voló ni un alma. Fue entonces hasta que mi optimismo se derrumbó, que escuché un motor acercándose y detener su "angelical" sonido de ayuda justo a mis espaldas, ¿Es que acaso Dios escuchó mis plegarias? ¿O quizás trataba de un superhéroe viniendo a mi rescate? Cualquier razón era aceptada.

—¿Sabes dónde está el encargado?— Me preguntó el hombre que bajó de la camioneta de "Mudanzas".

Claro que mi buena suerte no podía ser tanta.

—No...—Respondí con resignación. El señor sólo resopló cansado.

Inmediatamente después, llegó otro vehículo a estacionarse detrás de la camioneta. Era como un adulto joven, de mi edad, o incluso menor. De cabello rubio, casi albino. Estatura un poco baja, tez blanquecina, al igual que sus labios desteñidos. En sus orejas llevaba unas cuantas perforaciones y lo que parecía ser una diminuta expansión.

Agité mi cabeza, eliminando todo rastro de esa descripción tan homosexual.

—¡Hey!—Fue lo primero que dijo al después de salir de su pequeño auto. En la mano que alzó, traía unas llaves similares a las que el portero lleva colgadas en su cinturón.

Entonces el chico fue golpeado con la iluminación divina mientras un coro de ángeles cantaba a su alrededor.

Se acercó hacia donde estábamos parados con "Mr. Mudanzas" y abrió el portón como si nada, dejándonos pasar. Tomé todas mis bolsas tan rápido como pude despabilarme, y entré, haciendo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza como agradecimiento dado a que no podía hablar por las bolsas en mi boca, en respuesta, recibí una amplia e iluminada sonrisa.

Y entonces pasó el tiempo...

Resultó ser que el muchacho era el que ocupó el departamento que daba hacia la ventana de mi estudio, el mismo que nadie se atrevió a comprar porque hacía ya unos meses que la antigua inquilina había fallecido ahí mismo, y muchos relataban que era una practicante de hechicería negra. Al parecer, él no era un supersticioso.

Le pregunté al dueño del condominio, el mismo que vive al frente mío, por un poco más de información, y es que yo soy una persona muy curiosa, no es que tenga algún interés particular sobre él, para nada. Eso hablaría muy mal de mi.

Su nombre era Kollsvein, apodado "Kol" aquí por razones de pronunciación. Un estudiante de intercambio en la universidad de Oxford que viene desde Noruega. Pobre alma que ha viajado desde tan lejos para completar un curso con duración de tres años en "Cómo tirar tu vida a un pozo sin fondo". O tal vez yo soy el único destinado a no llegar a ni un lado y por eso lo veía de ese modo, ¿Quién sabe?

Aunque no me iba tan mal como suelo pintarlo, quería lograr rápido la fama que obtuvo J.K Rowling con "Harry Potter" o J.R.R Tolkien con "El Hobbit", Suzanne Collins con "Los Juegos del Hambre", o cualquiera que con su primer libro lograra armar todo un Fandom. La razón, es porque soy una persona que desde pequeña siempre obtuvo lo que quiso, y ahora que estoy solo y echado a mi suerte, veo y vivo la realidad de alguien que lucha por lograr sus objetivos. Para ello, tenía que continuar esforzándome.

Me senté una tardé de Miércoles en el escritorio de mi estudio a trabajar en algunos dibujos para el libro que escribía, increíblemente lleno de energía y determinación. No duró mucho. Dos horas y el piso estaba infestado de bolas de papel arrugado, y en frente mío, una hoja en blanco, al igual que mi imaginación, ¿Si miraba por la ventana habría algo que me inspirara? Decidí intentarlo.

Precisamente en el segundo en el que creía tener una idea brillante, me distraje con el ruido de alguien pasando la hoja de lo que parecía ser un libro. Ya iba a echar una maldición, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, me había dado cuenta de que el ruido molesto, se trataba de Kollsvein, o Kol, leyendo "La Orden del Fenix" en la ventana, exactamente a 30 metros de distancia de la mía.

Una peculiar curvatura en mis labios apareció involuntariamente. Sí, ahí estaba yo sonriendo como un completo imbécil viendo como el otro pasaba sus delgados dedos por debajo de cada línea que sus cristalinos ojos recorrían, vaya que estaba concentrado, vaya que tenía bonitas manos...¡VAYA QUE ESTOY ACTUANDO COMO UN IDIOTA!

Gruñí emputecido conmigo mismo y volteé rápidamente mi cabeza hasta el papel esperando no haber sido visto ni escuchado, no quería que mi nuevo vecino pensara algo como "Mi vecino del frente me observa de manera perturbadora" o cosas por el estilo, ¡Definitivamente yo no soy de esa clase! ¡No soy un psicópata!

Las horas transcurrieron con gran velocidad, y lo que, se suponía que eran dibujos para un libro, terminaron siendo nada más que unos garabatos inentendibles, dibujos de ojos y manos, y también el retrato en miniatura del chico del frente sosteniendo su libro. Fue una tarde perdida, nada más que eso. Lo peor de todo, es que luego se quejaba de que era un pobretón.

Reacomodé todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio, y antes de levantarme, miré por la ventana una vez más para ver al chico, quién, por muy extraño que esto sonara, me estaba mirando con una expresión de curiosidad casi infinita. ¿Será por mis cejas? Vamos, que no son tan grandes como para observarlas así, ¿O por mi forma de vestir tan desaliñada comparada con la suya? Estoy en mi casa, es justificable.

Se trató de una mirada mutua, duradera, casi inagotable; hasta que por fin uno de los dos se atrevió a dar un pequeño primer paso.

—¡Hola!—Saludé, medio alzando una mano.

—...Hallo...—Respondió él, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Empleó un tono tímido, pero con el toque de amabilidad.

Y desde entonces, no volvimos a hablar.

El 5 de octubre había llegado, lo que significaba que la fiesta más esperada por los jóvenes del condominio, incluido yo, estaba por llegar. El cumpleaños de Anthon Fritzgerald.

Para prepararme, decidí tomar una pequeña siesta, dado a que se trata de esas fiestas que empiezan a las ocho y terminan hasta las tantas del otro día. Mucho alcohol, tabaco, y la infaltable presencia de la marihuana ... Bleh. La idea de dormir no fue muy buena que digamos, olvidé por completo que el despertador estaba descompuesto, y como obvia consecuencia, se me pasó la hora.

—OOOOGHHH.—Rechiné los dientes con molestia, no es normal que UNA sola persona tenga tanta mala suerte en esta vida como la tengo yo. ¿Qué hice señor? ¡¿QUÉ HICE?!

Agarré el regalo y salí corriendo. En cosa de minutos ya estaba tocando la puerta, debía hacerlo fuerte, de lo contrario nadie me escucharía.

...Y adivinen quien me abrió la puerta.

Así es, "Kol".

—¡Heeey!—Volví a saludar después de como dos semanas.

El me miró como desesperado, y me agarró del brazo y jaló de la misma manera. ¿Así saludan en Noruega?

—Hjelpe, no conozco a nadie.—Murmuró/gritó finalmente, la música estaba muy fuerte.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?—Pregunté confundido.—Generalmente uno va a fiestas cuando conoce a la gente.

—Estaba rumbo a mi casa cuando unos tipos me tomaron y me trajeron aquí, no hice nada porque me tarde en procesar qué estaba pasando.

—Bueno, no es como si yo te conociera del todo, he "hablado" contigo apenas una vez.

—¡Por eso mismo! En el casi mes que llevo aquí, eres con el único que he sociabilizado, si es que, por favor, quédate conmigo.—Apretó mi brazo aún más. Pobre tipo.

No pude responder con palabras, seguía sorprendido. Tuve que mover mi cabeza en un gesto de afirmación, a lo que éste respondió con una grata sonrisa nerviosa.

No hice más que pisar la entrada de la casa, para darme cuenta de por qué el pequeñín estaba tan nervioso. Habían tipos que, a pesar de que la fiesta había dado inicio hace relativamente poco, ya estaban bailando semi-desnudos sobre la mesa en un estado etílico de lo más impactante. Mujeres que parecían máquinas sexuales a la disposición de cada quién, y que siquiera les había visto la cara antes, y el dueño de la fiesta estaba fumándo "pasto" en la cocina. Hermosa noche, hermosa noche...

-Fin del Capítulo.-


End file.
